grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Janet Herman
Janet Herman is a hairdresser who works along with her best friends Mrs Ambrose and Daisy.She also has two brothers Mark Herman and Phil Herman. Early Life The eldest out of her siblings, she as was her two brothers, Mark and Phil was born in The Works. Being the rundown town it was, Janet decided when she was 18 to move out of the town and move to a nice area in Grasmere Valley. She is soon hired by Daisy as a hairdresser who are eventually joined by Mrs Ambrose and are best friends together and see Grasmere Valley as her home. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Daisy, Janet and Mrs Ambrose are working at the hairdresser when Julie and Julia go in to get their hair done they gossip about the new pastor Gary Robinson and how liberal and immoral he is. Daisy is alarmed and wants to protest against it. Janet and Mrs Ambrose try to calm down Daisy, but its no use. In the end Daisy is seen picketing at the founders day picnic where Gary is introduced by James Dontos. It turns out Julie and Julia had got their information wrong as Gary is a very upstanding guy. It ends up with Julie, Julia and Ms Izodel who the two got their information from arguing about it. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime She is among those waiting to be picked up by John Valentino in his milk float to get to the round the world cruise the entire town are going on. In the end due to the time constraints and the annoyance of Ms Kelly and Ms Izodel in the end James Dontos takes all those who were going on the milk float to the cruise ship in his limo. Volume 4 She, Mrs Ambrose, Daisy, Candid Candy and Louisa Parry are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. Volume 5 When Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere have taken over the entire town in order they can free Mr Gardiner in their elaborate plan the hair dressers resembles that of a funeral parlour as 14 guards are stationed around it. With this no customer dare to comes into the highly guarded hair dressers. Wanting to break out Janet Herman declares she needs to the toilet and her, Daisy and Mrs Ambrose use it as an opportunity to try and break out from the window in the toilet before they get caught. With this attempt they are held their overnight not allowed to go home. The three manage to escape by getting the guards that were there all tied up had terrible makeup and other appliances on them with one on a having a gun put in his hand. The three then did a dance causing great commotion which woke them all up caused for those tied up to fall on the ground and one who was in the chair with the gun in his hand to fire, miss them and hit they glass, as they anticipated and then could escape. But as they did Mrs Grasmere caught them and they are banished from the town. Janet Herman along with all those had been banished including Ted Fed and Ed Robinson from the town manage to get out of Elysian Fields with the help of Candid Candy and try to find a way to get back to Grasmere Valley. Ted Fed believes he knows the way but known to be the town idiot Ed Robinson says he has no clue and that he knows how to get back. Virtually everyone follows Ed and manage to get captured and place in a net dangling underneath some crocodiles which includes Janet and Mrs Ambrose. However Daisy follows Ted Fed and they manage to get to Grasmere Valley without getting caught and meeting up with Houston brothers. Those in the net are eventually due to Mr Gardiner not being able to work the crane with the net are able to be freed. Volume 7 Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman end up defending a new resident in town Mary Kowaski when her cheating husband Jason Kowaski comes over to try and win her back. She doesn't want anything to do with him as she can take his betrayal. The three end up becoming good friends with her and are even seen at the Kate Carey concert together. When it is discovered Julie had the affair with Jason, she is brought to the hairdressers by Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet for a mock trial with the entire town there. During this May tries to commit suicide by about to jump off the top of the hair dressers. Jason goes up there and begs her not to and to beg for forgiveness. Mary nearly falls as she slips but Jason grabs onto her hand pulls her up and manages to save her. The two realise their love for each other and reunite much to the delight of Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman's happiness. Janet is seen at the hairdressers with a number of ladies who all had complaints about Mrs Taffy who they found overbearing, demanding and rude. True to form she comes in and demands everyone to do outrageous things for her. Daisy tells her some home truths that no one really likes her. Something which she doesn't think is the case and she thinks everyone loves her. Daisy says how true friends lay down their lives for their friends and shares the Gospel with her as a result. It seemed initially she understood what Daisy was saying. But in the end Mrs Taffy reverts back to her ways. Volume 9 Daisy and Janet Herman wonder whether Mrs Ambrose can keep a secret to which Daisy doesn't think she can and Janet Herman does. They eventually decide to tell Mrs Ambrose the news, hoping it won't reach the New Pilgrims. Carry Parker, Joshua Wilde, Ken Kennedy, Julie and Mr Gardiner managed to survive the Great Fire and are secretly back in town. They also know who committed the fire which is where they had left. Daisy reveals it was Michael Novak behind the fire to Mrs Ambrose. As the new hairdresser Loretta and Elaine What's That go through theories as to who started the fire, Mrs Ambrose can't contain herself and she reveals all. Elaine What's That who had been on a fact finding mission for Iago Biden told him and they rush to let Michael Novak know he is in danger and that Mr Gardiner and the others are still alive. Mrs Ambrose is distraught she broke a promise and put people in jeopardy. Volume 10 She is among those lat the Town Hall trying to figure out who is Mafia trying to take out the entire town. In the end however it is revealed that everyone is playing the game Mafia. No one is hurt and everyone enjoyed the game they played on their monthly game night. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision She along with Mrs Ambrose and Daisy at the hairdressers manage to get an update from Kerry Berry, Merry Berry, Cherry Berry who are the backup singers for Tracy Bangles who is entering for Grasmere Valley at Eurovision in how it is going on. They reveal to them how bad the rehearsals were. Volume 11 Mark moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live with his sister Janet. Volume 15 Phil moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live with Mark and Janet. Volume 18 When Mark Herman is having a 25th birthday party, he invites the town on the only day Mark, Phil and Janet's father James Herman can come to town. However Many including Janet come to Mark to explain they cannot make it as it is the same day as Josie Buxum's weding which the entire town has been forced to go and be a part of and the pay. Mark not liking this decides to join them in a plan to take her wedding down. She is in the audience for Josie Buxum's wedding with Daisy and Mrs Ambrose and the three glare at her after all the problems she had caused forcing the town to arrange and pay for her wedding. Volume 23 When Kevin Davis becomes the new pastor, their is a party arranged by Candice Priggot wanting to get on his good graces to show herself being the perfect Christian lady. With this big party she invites Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman so she can get a good hair done by them and her name is upheld in the town, even though Candice doesn't like them. Candice had managed unsavory characters such as Terri Magnus, Grande Zero and others to her party leaving the three and Kevin not that impressed. Her neighbour Bob Grempy comes over who them four of them all love and while Bob has feelings for Candice seems she utterly rejects him and has no time for such a man.When Vena Carron Farreau is their with Allie Wiersching they have a massive argument and fight as Allie's father Robert Wiersching had been shot by Vena but she was acquitted. This causes her to crumple in the floor in defeat as the party was a disaster. To make things worse her party ends up being shut down by Adam Robinson and Del after Rhett Rubio threw Peter Rubio his brother at the party and it had clearly descended into chaos. Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Loretta are working at the hair dressers when Kevin Davis appears wanting to find Nick Daco. They all have a little joke with each other before Nick appears and Kevin goes off with him to have a conversation. She is also seen with Daisy, Loretta, Mrs Ambrose, Mr Ambrose, Jason Kowaski, Mary Kowaski, Sam Butcher and Jerri Butcher watching a play written by Melvin Humes which stars Sarah Butcher. This is when Nick Daco is there and ends up revealing to the audience by interrupting the play that he is a Christian. Everyone initially dismisses this but he explains what happened to him and asks Sarah for forgiveness. She forgives him as do everyone including Janet there welcoming back this prodigal home as he has given up the Hollywood lifestyle. Volume 30 When a rumour hits around town that Malcolm Jerrard, Nancy Carol and Carrin Carol started saying Sam Burro had been unfaithful to Kelly Barbour, Daisy and Janet Herman close the hair dressers as they mourn with their friend as they try to come to terms with it. This is soon interpreted by everyone that Mrs Ambrose has died as the hairdressers had closed for the day to mourn which soon even they are convinced she has passed away not realising this also started with a misunderstanding. During the 1000th annual founders picnic celebrating the founding of Grasmere Valley, Mrs Ambrose very much alive walks onto the scene out of coma as she helps expose April Dustin and her plan to the town much to Daisy and everyone in the hairdressers delight. Mrs Ambrose ends up having her old job back but Daisy and Janet so impressed with Kelly, allow her to stay on and continue to work at the hairdressers becoming the famous four. Volume 34 Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Kelly Barbour are at the hairdressers working with Ruth Ogden when Henrietta Rogers and Dr John Ogden are there trying to track down Barbara Novak who has the DVD who they believe details their affair. Whilst there they insult Ruth's intelligence and openly talk about their affair. Ruth who is there soon turns up having heard everything and decides to divorce Dr John right there and then with Daisy and the others all there to see. Volume 37 During the investigation report with Finnerly McDowell, Mr Love and Lucy Cagobhe they are seen conducting an interview at the hair dressers with Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Kelly Barbour working as they try and find out who left the litter on the grass at the university which was now punishable with imprisonment. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #30-31 A Political Pawn #30 Tale of Marianne Caldino Daisy, Janet Herman and Mrs Ambrose are joking at the hairdressers when Marianne Caldino rushes in. They wonder why she is there as she looks out of place being a white lady in a hairdressers run by black ladies. Marianne pleads to hide her, her husband Ric Caldino and son Juan Caldino as she fears Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez wanting to control their image will take away their son from them as they see them as unfit parents. Daisy allows them to hide there. #31 Tale of Vico Rodriquez Vico and Matta take a while to find the hairdressers after they were given instruction where they were by Wilma Timber. When they arrive, Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Jameila Wilks who is getting her done there are worried that three may be discovered as they were hid in the worst place imaginable. Behind the counter. #32 Tale of Lena Adams Lena Adam manages to create a distraction as she gets a parade to go through the hairdressers much to Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Jameila Wilks relief, allowing for Marianne, Ric and Juan to escape and hide in Tessa Crab's hot tub. #66 Happy 1 Year Anniversary #66 Tale of Over a Year She with Daisy and Mrs Ambrose are with Obama in his office when he admits he doesn't read the comics but all he wants to do is beat Michelle in the number of media appearances she has. #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars Janet Herman is watching Selma in a cinema full of black people except or Patricia Yates. She makes a comment how she feels uncomfortable and out of place in the cinema. Daisy taking the comment to be racist replies swiftly saying that she feels out of place because everyone else in the cinema is human. #68 -72 Dead Famous #72 Tale of Gina Kelly Daisy, Janet Herman and Mrs Ambrose are working in the hairdresser when Jill Hickey comes in waiting to hear whether Mr Wier and Dac Shane who also went missing is alive or dead as she sees it as the first place to get news. Gina Kelly rushes in and tells everyone there that they had been dead. However it turns out her news is very wrong and that Mr Wier and Dac were found by James Dontos II and Mrs Wier much to everyone's great annoyance of being told a lie. #104 That Don’t Impress Me Much #104 Tale of Aunt Carol When Aunt Carol during her visit says she rather go to a white hairdressers so they can cater her hair as she doesn't realise Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman can do all sorts of hair, Daisy being offended pushed her over and as a result she ended up in the hospital. Janet and Mrs Ambrose were also at the hairdresser during the incident. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 7 irREVerence After coming back from Church, the Prescot family gang soon realise with a visit from Gary Robinson that he is leaving with his wife to Africa to adopt a child. When Nanny Prescot and Devon visit the hairdressers they find out that Gary was forced out by Wilma Timber who threat to pull back financial support if they did not have a new pastor. Afterwards the entire gang plus Mrs Ambrose, Daisy, Mr Ambrose, Janet Herman, Brother Daniel and Wilma Timber along with other people who turned out to be hired by the new pastor come to see CD Cakes the new pastor in a trial sermon. Gary soon comes in , due to Devon’s invitation and he comes in during when CD talks about someone he knew who he thought wasn’t a Christian because they couldn’t have a child which turns out to be Gary and his wife. CD Cakes is soon forced out and despite Wilma withdrawing her money Nanny Prescot vows for her family to contribute and as a result the church will stay open. Episode 9 The Boy is Yours Nanny Prescot and Devon get a visit from Daisy and Janet Herman asking if they knew where Mrs Ambrose was as she hadn’t turn up to work that day. Whilst Economy Dad and Frugal Mum attempt to mend the porch which keeps breaking, everyone else including PJ Simmons and Sheneque go to Mrs Ambrose house only to find her crying and after her letting them in she reveals how her husband Mr Ambrose has found out that he is the father of now 16 year old Francesco Ambrose who he fathered before he was saved years ago with Eva Palmero. She doesn’t know what to do and the two are being asked for millions and millions of pounds in child support to be given to her. Forcing PJ Simmons to be their lawyer and Economy Dad and Frugal Mum to dress up like lawyers to create the appearance of prestige they decide to have a showdown with Eva Palmero, her son and lawyer Clint Kanye East West Ed Wood Wood. During the exchange in words it seems that Francesco doesn’t like his mother and that both Mr Ambrose and then eventually Mrs Ambrose want to have full custody of him. Due to PJ’s clever persuasion skills and Eva’s apathy they soon win full custody of Francesco Ambrose. Episode 16 Affairs of the Heart Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman are working at the hairdressers when Nanny Prescot takes Gladice Gladville their hoping to spread around about Eric Gladville cheating on his wife with Shannon and that she caught him in bed with her. Season 2 Episode 15 Devon Presents… Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman are among those in the audience during Devon's talent show he has made in order to try and get a proper record deal as a result. Episode 18 As Easter Comes She is present at Harvey Dontos, Abdul McGray, Nancy Forster, Matthew Pratt and Eric Gladville. Season 3 Episode 13 The Beauty of Beasts Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman are in the audience for the beauty pageant in Primrose Park wanting to support Champaine who is participating. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town Janet is working at the hairdressers and is referenced by Daisy and Mrs Ambrose when they are talking to Peter Rupert who has a dig whom he named Buddy whom he is trying to drop off in the town. Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti She is working at the hair dressers and Mrs Ambrose and Daisy are talking to her. Episode 8 I Want A New Friend Janet and Kelly Barbour are getting dressed and ready for Candice Priggot's party it is revealed by Daisy when Nanny Prescot, Peter Rupert and Buddy swing by.